Hate That I Love You (English)
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: Translation to my German story "Hate That I Love You" and can-be-read-as sequel to "Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?" Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Kishimoto-sensei does. Contains Shika/Tayu and lots of swearing


**Title:** Hate That I Love You – English translation

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters mentioned in this story, Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Characters:** Shikamaru, Tayuya, Naruto, Gaara, Shikaku

**Paring:** Shikamaru/Tayuya

**Rating:** T or maybe even M? (since there's a lot of swearing)

**Warnings:** swearing (lots of it), OOCness

**Authors Note:** "_Hate That I Love You_" is the (unofficial) sequel to my German story "_Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?_" (_How to motivate a Shikamaru Naru?_).

NebStorm requested a translation of HTILY (thank you for your patience *bows*) and even though this story is almost ten years old and one of my very first attempts to write fanfiction I tried to translate it. Since a translation proved to be quite difficult I had to adjust the story a little bit in order to be able to (you'll notice only if you've read the original).

Should you find any mistakes regarding spelling or grammar please tell me so I can correct the mistakes. Even if it's small things or many mistakes, no one will be labelled as a know-it-all, I'm grateful for any help that will improve my English and my writing).

* * *

**Hate That I Love You**

"Dumbass!"

"Cow!"

"Pineapple head!"

"Witch!"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Harmony is in the air…"

Naruto, Gaara and Shikaku were sitting on a bench and were watching the bickering of Shikamaru and Tayuya.

"Don't you think we should separate them from each other by now?" Gaara suddenly asked. "Otherwise there may be a bloodbath."

"Nah. Why should we?" It's fun like this." Naruto cheerfully answered.

"Furthermore this is good training. He has to learn make a stand against women." Shikaku adds. (_AN: this one has to talk…)_

"Nevermind that, it's not like he's allowed to leave her alone. It's his mission to keep an eye on her, after all."

"Yeah, but… who's keeping an eye on _him_?"

Silence. Broken only by the bickering of Shikamaru and Tayuya.

"How hard can it be to stay silent for about five minutes?"

"Shut it, slowcoach! I'm not following orders coming from you!"

"Bitch!"

"What happened to his epithet '_laziest ninja_'? Fighting and shouting is _all_ he does by now."

"That kind of behaviour is completely normal at that age. As long as they're not trying to batter each other's skulls in…"

"Alright….it's _your_ son… What are you up to, Naruto?" Gaara asked when Naruto jumped on his feet.

"I'm going to tease those two for a bit." He announced merrily and made his way towards the two squabblers.

"Oh-oh, he's asking for a bloodbath…" Gaara murmured. "Have to see that." He followed Naruto, while Shikaku was left sitting on the bench, shaking his head and muttering something about "foolishness of the youth"

"Mannish woman!"

"Lazy ass!"

"Pain in the ass!"

"Annoying shit!

"Malicious tongue!"

"Oi, lovebirds! How's it going?"

Shikamaru and Tayuya stopped their daily smalltalk at once.

"_What_ did you say?"

"Eh…nothing."

"I should hope so!"

"Do you really have to fight every second you spent in each other's company?"

"Shut it! Mind your own business!" They shouted together.

They stilled and stared at each other, then started fighting again.

"Oi! That's what I was going to say!" Synchronized again.

"Fucking stop copying me!" Aaaaand? Who said this? Correct! Both again.

They scowled at each other.

"Well, well, well. They say _teasing is a sign of affection_, right Gaara?" Naruto grinned at his red-haired friend who nodded solemnly.

"Correct. There is a thin line between love and hate with those two being the perfect example of it."

Shikamaru and Tayuya ended their glaring contest and turned very slowly towards Naruto and Gaara. Their faces were blank but they emitted a threatening "_must-kill_" aura.

Naruto gulped.

"How about running?"

"Sounds good."

They turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could. Shikamaru and Tayuya, who suddenly were the best of friends, chased them through half of Konoha and drew many curious and frightened glances upon them.

They had almost reached the big main gate when Naruto stumbled. In an attempt to steady his balance he gripped Gaara's arm, but it was futile.

Both jinchuriki crashed into a display of clay mugs, breaking most of them in the process. By the time they got on their feet again, Shikamaru and Tayuya already reached the two and planted themselves in front of their prey.

"Alright…" Tayuya managed to look threatening even while trying to catch her breath "We got you."

"I'm sure you know what will happen to you now?"

"How about you let us go?" Naruto suggested and failed to show an innocent smile.

"You _honestly_ expect us to let you off the hook after all this shit you have been saying about us?"

"Ehm…yes?"

"In that case you're not only stupid but naïve as well, asshole."

"That's right, because I am going to strangle you!" Shikamaru said, already forming the hand sign for his kagemane no justu.

"Oi! Wait a minute! What do you mean by _strangle_?" Tayuya threw in.

"Exactly what I said. I'm going to strangle them."

"Definitely not! I have a say in this matter as well! Those two insulted me, my honours at stake, that's why _I_ will be the one who decides how they will die!"

"What about my honour? Who died and made you the boss?"

"I'm _always_ the boss!"

"Is that so? And may I ask what kind of punishment you have in mind?"

"I want to castrate them."

"Hmm… that's a nice one as well. Okay, how about you castrate them and afterwards I'll strangle them. Deal?" (_AN: Since when has Shika been such a sadist? …I guess since meeting Tayuya_)

"Deal."

They shook hands in mutual agreement and turned to face their soon-to-be-victims… only to discover that the made use of their executioner's momentarily distraction and had quietly sneaked away.

"Where are those rats?!"

"How am I supposed to know? I paid as much attention to them as you did!"

They turned around and saw a flash of orange disappearing in the woods.

The hunt had restarted.

"I'm _so_ going to kill them!"

"_After_ I castrated them!"

"I know!"

They searched the woods surrounding Konoha but weren't able to find Naruto or Gaara. At some point they gave up and leaned their exhausted bodies against a tree.

"When -pant- I find those rats -pant- I'll show them hell."

"You bet."

Silence.

"Why did you get so angry?"

"Come again?" Shikamaru glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What those two said…about the_ line between love and hate_…and _teasing being a sign of affection_… Don't you think…"

"What the hell?" Tayuya's face turned bright red. "What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you implying that…I…we…"

She couldn't finish _that_ sentence.

"I'm not implying anything. I was just thinking…maybe…_what if_ there is some truth about it…"

Tayuya stared at him and when she didn't say anything he continued.

"I mean..._maybe_...we could…"

"You're mad." Tayuya interrupted.

"So are you." Was his unimpressed reply.

"If this turns out like the way I hope Chouji will have to buy me at least twenty bowls of ramen. This _has to_ work." Naruto whispered.

"For all the helped you received from me, you'll have to share those ramen, you know." Gaara whispered back.

Slowly Shikamaru leaned forward.

Tayuya's eyes widened when his lips met hers.

At first she wanted to push him away, but then she decided against it.

She closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

"YES! Just as predicted! I won!"

Startled Shikamaru and Tayuya separated from each other and stared upwards.

There, in the tree above them, were Naruto and Gaara, high-fiving each other.

"Having fun down there?" Naruto shouted, a wide grin on his face.

The colour of Tayuyas's face rivalled her hairs colour. Shikamaru wasn't looking better.

"You fucking bastards!"

"_Shika and Tayu sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S – I – N – G_." Naruto sang merrily and jumped down, Gaara followed him.

The faces of the two new lovers showed an expression which wished the jinchuriki a painful, slow death.

Slowly, they got on their feet and made their way forwards just like predators approached their prey.

"Let's run away?" Naruto suggested.

"Let's run away." Gaara agreed.

The hunt had restarted…again.

This time back to the village.

But this time Naruto sang happily and way too loud.

"_Shika has the hots for Tayu!_"

"It's not _'Tayu'_, dumbass!"

"But with _'Tayuya'_ it doesn't sound that well anymore."

"Neither sounds good, asshole!"

"But a minute ago it didn't look that way, right Gaara?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll kill you!"

"_After_ I castrated them!"

Once again the two jinchuriki were chased through the village, Shikamaru and Tayuya close on their heels and with bright red faces.

But this time, it wasn't only because of anger.

**FIN**


End file.
